Daiki Yajima
|track = Composer |units = with |3=Shibuya Tomochika}} |anime debut = Season 1: Episode 8}}Daiki Yajima (矢島 大基, Yajima Daiki) is |3=Shibuya Tomochika}}'s composer partner, and was a student at Saotome Academy. He is an A Class student, although he has only ever appeared once in the series. It can be assumed that he passed the Graduation Audition and is now working at Shining Agency as |3=Tomochika}} had passed the Audition had been accepted into the agency. Appearance Daiki has only appeared in the anime, and only once in the entire series so far. He seems to have brownish hair and what looks like glasses. It should be noted, however, that whenever the scene pans over what should be the entire A Class, no one appears to share Daiki's traits. Personality Not much can be drawn from Daiki's very brief cameo, but he is a seemingly energetic individual, as shown by his waving cameo. Tomochika has also acknowledged Daiki's compositions as "fantastic". He seems to be a rather diligent student, already having meetings with Tomochika on their graduation performance during the summer camp. History Despite being Tomochika's partner composer, not much is known about him, besides the fact that he was also assigned as Tomochika's first partner-composer during their first assignment. Plot Game Daiki does not appear in the games. Anime Maji LOVE 1000% Through Ringo's random pairing system for their first assignment, Daiki and Tomochika were paired up, and both successfully pass the recording exam. Later on, the pair also worked on an assignment before the summer camp, as mentioned by Tomochika. During the summer camp, Tomochika has already decided on choosing Daiki as her partner for the graduation auditions. The pair then eventually pass the graduation audition and have moved on to becoming professionals under Shining Entertainment. Maji LOVE 2000% Tomochika does not mention Daiki, although it can be assumed that they are both currently under their own seniors for the Master Course. Maji LOVE Revolutions Daiki does not appear in this season. Manga Relationships |3=Shibuya Tomochika}} Tomochika's first and officially debuted composer-partner. After being randomly paired together by Tsukimiya Ringo during their first class assignment, it is implied that the two of them continued to work together after that. By the time the students were being asked to finalize on their prospective partners, Tomochika had already decided on Daiki being her partner, going so far as calling themselves "a match made in heaven". While Tomochika seems to have developed romantic feelings towards Daiki, as she is often blushing when mentioning him, it is unknown whether he recognizes this, let alone has romantic feelings for her, given his very brief screen time. Trivia *His full name, Yajima Daiki (矢島 大基), was revealed on the list of random pairs Ringo presented to the class for their first recording assignment, in the first season's second episode. *Curiously, Haruka seems to be unfamiliar with Daiki, despite being partners with Haruka's closest friend, as well as classmates. Category:Male Category:Composers Category:Shining Entertainment Category:A Class Category:Characters